Diskussion:Louis Parée
__FORCETOC__ Arete Hiho. Ich habe glaube ich schonmal mit euch über Arete geplappert, wegen Abilities mit Specializations.Heute habe ich mal wieder mit André geplappert. Nicht nur deswegen, sondern auch wegen anderen Purviews und Story und so. Wir beide sind der Meinung, dass das Purview Arete auf die Ability wirkt nicht auf die dazugehörigen Specializations. Wir haben dabei folgendes betrachtet: a) den Wortlaut von Arete: hier wird immer nur von Ability gesprochen und in keinster Weise Specialisierungen erwähnt. Bei den Abilities selbst werden ja kurz Specializations angesprochen, und wenn es bei Arete auch so sein würde, wäre bestimmt ein Nebensatz dabei b) das Machtverhältnis: Mit Arete Firearms kann man alle Schusswaffen abfeuern aber es sind 2 Arete für beliebige Arts, Control und Craft-Spezialisierungen? c) andere Purviews reden auch immer nur von Art, Control oder Craft Hier mal der dazugehörige ICQ-Auszug: Jens ‎(18:30):lol - Fire 6 hat Charisma + Craft - das ist doch ein witz - welches Craft denn - das ist son schrtt mit Craft und controll André(18:30):jupp André(18:31):jetzt fällt mir auch ein was mir gestern nich einfallen wollteund zwar n darkness boondu stellst sachen aus schatten her, mit craftja, darkness 5, demigod 72 André‎(18:32):dexterity+art sogar, nichmal craft André(18:34):ich stell jetzt mal n schwert her, womit? mit art: singingoder ich tanz mir n schwertoder erdichte mir ein kanu ,) Jens ‎(18:34):... André‎(18:36):chaos 4 ebensoint+craftvollkommen bumms was fürn craft Jens ‎(18:37):na klasse. aber bei Arete muss ich für jedes craft alleie aussuchen? das suckt André(18:37):steht das irgendwo explizit? hab mich mit arete nich wirklich beschäftigt Jens ‎(18:37):hm.. haben martin und christian gemeint André(18:37):finds eh meisstens extrems bescheiden wenn man für manche sachen so extrem kleinschrittig wird, für andere aber nich André(18:38):ich mein, autofahrean/motorradfahren sind 2 skills, aber hanfeuerwaffen sturmgewehre und raketewerfe, standmgs maschinenpistolen und flammenwerfer etc etc etc sind alles "feuerwaffen" Jens ‎(18:39):joafinds halt scheiße, weil ich so wieder 4 statt 2 skills habe... André(18:40):ichschau grad, würde martin und christian da aber wahrscheinlich widersprechenbetreibe grad wortrecherche ,) Jens ‎(18:40):da bin ich stark dafür wo issen mein paps in werten abgelichtet? Jens ‎(18:41):vielleicht werde ich da schlauer André(18:41):leider nirgends soviel ich weiss Jens ‎(18:41):schrott André(18:41):im god stehn nur die "bösen" drin, weil potentielle antagonistenalso bei dir her*hera Jens ‎(18:41):irgendwer mit arete und control/art/craft? André(18:41):aber vllt isser im ragnarök drinich hab mal bei den scions in demigod geschaut, aber die ham halt melee etc André‎(18:42):aber anderer ansatz:craft is eine ABILITYda musst duch spezialisieren*dich André(18:44):und der text von arete bezieht sich eben auch auf ABILITYs, nich auf spezialisierungen Jens ‎(18:45):damit würden alle craft ziehen, deiner meinung nach? André(18:46):würd ich mal ganz frech sagenvom wortlaut her, aber auch vom allgemeinen balancingich mein, arete firearms macht dich zum held mit allem was bumms machtund für stricken brauchst nen anderen skill als fürs schmieden? André(18:47):arete athletics hilft bei allen sportarten weltweit, plus rennen springen etc etc etc Jens ‎(18:47):joa André(18:47):lustig übrigens, direkt über arete André(18:48):water 3, dex + craft, um wasser zu verändern...also von wasser zu eisoder von eis zu wasserdampf etcdat müsste ja wohl der beweis dafür sein dass skills in boons allgemein gemeint sind ,) Jens ‎(18:49):hm..joa André(18:49):glaube kaum dass sich jemand dafür craft: aggregatszutände kaufen müsstewater 2 auch, wasser in form bringen André(18:50):craft: wasserskulpturen....? ,) André(18:51):unterstreicht meiner meinung nach auch nochmal meine auslegung von arete - also ich hätte nix dagegen. Vor allem, wenn man mal so das Griechische Idealbild sieht: Ein Künstler konnte ja nicht nur Singen, sondern auch musizieren und dichten und am besten noch Theaterstücke schreiben. Ein Philosoph konnte Mathe, Physik, Philosophie. Etc. Wenn man jetzt Arete als das sieht, was es sein soll (nämlich dass man in seinem Gebiet heraus sticht), dann ist es nur logisch, dass es auf die "Grundability" wirkt, und nicht auf die Spezialisierung ("Hey, er is ein genialer Sänger, aber sein harfenspiel is von ganz unten..."). Und dann zieht ja sogesehen imho auch das Argument grade mit Athletics, Melee und Firearms - und Presence (ich meine: genial verführen, lügen, sich rausreden, beeindrucken, etc und das alles ohne Marcs Kohle...). Nur ein paar Cent. Saranni 19:31, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ah - mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich für Arete die Ability auf 3 haben muss. Also habe ich fix Forging von 2 auf 3 erhöht. Sprich bei Abilities mit Specializations kann man es ja so handhaben, dass Arete nur etwas bringt, wenn man dies auch auf 3 hat. Arete geht ja nur bei Ability >= 3. Sofia Corba 21:36, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mal im Demigod geblättert und mir Beispiele von Wesenheiten mit Arete angesehen. Die haben tatsächlich nur Arete: Craft, Arete: Art ''etc. Daher hat Louis also wohl ''Arete: Craft und nicht Arete: Forging. Danke für den Hinweis. Wie das wiederum mit Boons ist, bleibt noch zu diskutieren bzw nachzulesen. Eventuell steht dazu auch was in der Errata, da nachzulesen kam ich noch nicht zu --Efferdan 00:13, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Epic Attributes Für Hephaistos sind Intelligence, Stamina und Strength favored. Die nachfolgende Auswahl bleibt nur gültig, sollte Louis weiterhin Hephaistos zugehörig sein. Und selbst dann ist es nur eine "grobe" Auswahl. Epic Strength Divine Rampage (Demigod page 53) Shockwave (Demigod page 55) Armor Crusher (Companion page 51) Hang on (Ragnarok page 32) Epic Dexterity Untouchable Opponent (Hero page 128) Fast as Thought (Ragnarok page 32) Epic Stamina Holy Fortitude (Hero page 129) Self-Healing (Hero page 129) Body Armor (Demigod page 57) Divine Fortitude (Demigod page 58) Regeneration (Demigod page 58) Divine Damage Conversion (God page 65) Impenetrable (God page 66) Tireless Worker (God page 66) Epic Charisma Never Say Die (Hero page 130 - nur lustig in Kombination mit Doin' Fine, sonst wärs mir eigentlich egal) Hapless Cool (God page 68) Epic Appearence Serpent's Gaze (Hero page 133) Epic Perception Hear Prayers (God page 73 - ja, nur sehr spät als Fluff-Fähigkeit) Epic Intelligence Fast Learner (Hero page 135) Language Mastery (Demigod page 65) Multitasking (Demigod page 65) Star Pupil (Demigod page 65) Blockade of Reason (God page 74) Instant Translation (God page 74) Concept to Execution (Companion page 58) Tactical Planning (Companion page 59) Fight with your Head (Ragnarok page 34) Epic Wits Meditative Focus (Hero page 136) Adaptive Fighting (Companion page 59) Don't read the Manual (Companion page 59) Ich bin schockiert, wie viele nette Intelligence Knacks es gibt. Hätte ich nie gedacht. Jedoch hängt das stark davon ab, ob Louis bei seinem Paps bleibt und er sich mal beruhigt und nachdenkt. Sofia Corba 10:21, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Boons Die favored Boons von Hephaistos sind Arete, Earth und Fire. Fire ist im Hammer drin, Arete kann man als "Grieche" eh steigern, was mit Earth ist kann ich nicht sagen. Aber es "fehlen" ja eh noch drei Punkte im Relikt. Arete zu steigern ist immer nett. Ansonsten beobachte ich mal nur die anderen zwei Boons und diese auch nur bis einem Wert von 4. Jene Boons lesen sich nett: Earth 1 - Safely Interred (Hero page 141) 2 - Echo Sounding (Hero page 141) 3 - Shaping (Hero page 142) 4 - Earth Armor (Demigod page 75) 4 - Rust / Shine (Companion page 72) Fire 2 - Bolster Fire (Hero page 142) 4 - Blazing Weapon (Demigod page 77) 4 - Flamin' Bullets (Companion page 74) Steigerung? Ich habe wieder "zu viele XP". Also würde ich gerne was ausgeben. Wünsche wären so atoc: *Tugenden (alphabetische Reihenfolge) **Valor auf 4 **Vengeance auf 4 *Epische Attribute (alphabetische Reihenfolge) **Appearence auf 2 (non favored) - (Serpent's Gaze - Hero page 133 - ja, soweit siehst du Louis nicht, aber was anderes kann ich mir nicht vorstellen) **Stamina auf 3 (favored) - (Holy Fortitude - Hero page 129; Self Healing Hero page 129; Body Armor Demigod 57 - Wunsch auch in der Reihenfolge) **Strength auf 3 (favored) - (Divine Rampage - Demigod page 53; Shockwave Demigod page 55; Armor Crusher Companion page 51 - auch diese Reihenfolge) *Arete (alles favored Skills - alphabetische Reihenfolge) **Art auf 3 **Control auf 2 **Craft auf 2 **Melee auf 1 *Boons (lasse ich weg - man weiß ja nicht wie die Zukunft aussieht) Arete Art und Control wurde gesteigert. Dadurch sind das nun meine neuen Steigerunsgwünsche. Sofia Corba 20:58, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Arete Art 2, Arete Control 1. Mit Epic Stamina muss ich noch einmal überlegen, je nachdem was ich dem Rest zulasse --Efferdan 08:08, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Arete: Art 2 kostet 4 XP und Arete: Control 1 kostet 3 XP oder? So lese ich das zumindest aus Hero page 207. Sofia Corba 14:52, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC)